


No more lies

by Em_Turing



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Turing/pseuds/Em_Turing
Summary: A different version of THAT scene from episode 4.16!





	No more lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! I hope you enjoy my little mess of a story! All mistakes are mine and I apologise for every single one of them! I'm not a native speaker so be gentle!

“She's telling the truth."

JR froze.

"I killed her, I killed my sister. I'm sorry for lying to you Jane. I'm so so sorry," Petra confessed.

"So was this all an act? It is brilliant actually. I was so close to confessing I was blackmailed just to make sure you were safe."

"JR please listen to me," Petra begged, desperate. 

"What is there to say Peter?" the other woman asked, her tone scratching.

Petra flinched.

"I don't blame you if you don't believe me, but I didn't plan any of this."

"Please, don't underestimate my intelligence."

"Jane look at me please," Petra said standing in front of her and tentatively taking hold of her hands, "I swear I didn’t plan this. I never expected to feel this way for you. I didn't see any of this coming. I didn't expect to fall in love with your eyes, your beautiful smile, your wit, your strength, your intelligence, your kind heart, the way you pout when I wake you up in the morning, the way you crinkle your nose every time we cuddle and my hair gets in your face." 

Petra smiled sadly running her thumps lightly over Jane’s knuckles and thanked any higher power willing to listen that JR didn’t pull away.

"The plan was to make sure you help me get away and then never see you again, but you took me by surprise," she whispered in awe, tears in her eyes, "I'm glad you found out actually. I don't think I would ever have the guts to tell you the truth. I've never felt like I feel with you. The thought of losing you was enough to stop me every time I tried but the guilt was consuming me." 

When Jane closed her eyes and shook her head Petra let go of her hands gently and dried her eyes looking away.

"I understand if you never want to see me again, but please, please believe that what we shared was real."

"Why Petra? Why did you,” she paused and gulped, “Why did you kill her?"

"She threatened my girls and I pushed her with all I had. I didn't tamper with the railing it was not premeditated but I wanted her gone." she looked unflinchingly into JR's eyes. "I couldn't let anyone harm my girls Jane. There's nothing I won't do to protect them."

Jane nodded, she could tell Petra was being perfectly honest with her. 

"I can respect that."

"Thank you,” Petra said trying to appear composed, “I'm truly sorry for lying to you." 

JR sat on the bed and rubbed her face in frustration. 

"Damn it,” she said, “I really want to leave this entire mess behind, forget any of it ever happened." 

Petra lowered her eyes. 

"But I can't because I'm... I'm... I care about you and even though I can't excuse what you did. I understand it," JR sighed, “I don't think I should spend the night. I need some time to think.”

Petra almost tried to stop her, but caught herself. She had no right. She nodded trying to keep herself from crying again.

“Of course.” 

JR stood and made her way to the door.

"Goodnight Pete," she whispered leaving the room. 

"Goodnight Jane," Petra smiled sadly. Maybe there was still hope.

* * *

  
"I'll be disbarred." 

"You did this for me?" 

"I did this because it was time for me to come clean. I did this because I found myself ready to bend the rules again to get you off."

JR run a hand through her hair and sighed.

“I have been running away from this for years. You might be guilty, but what if one day there’s an innocent person trapped in a similar mess because of me? I just… I had to confess for my peace of mind and,” she closed her eyes in defeat, “I also had to protect you,” she whispered. 

Petra nodded welling up.

"I really want to kiss you right now but I know I messed up so I don't want to do anythi…" 

JR cut her off with her lips. 

Once they had to break apart for air JR rested her forehead against Petra’s. 

"No lies from now on Petra promise me," she begged with intensity. 

Petra nodded her head a huge smile splitting her face. 

"I promise. I will never hurt you again. No more lies, my love."


End file.
